You're the One
by StygianKnight
Summary: The Inquisitor and Cassandra meet at Skyhold to celebrate old times.


This is a quick little one-shot I felt inspired to write after finishing Dragon Age Inquisition for the first time. It's been years since I played the other games and I was skeptical about this latest addition to the series, but it really won me over. It has some of the series most delightful characters yet, and I felt like exploring the relationship between Cassandra and a non-Andrastian Inquisitor a bit in this story. I thought the romance in the game was excellent, and Cassandra becoming the Divine adds a certain bittersweet charm to the whole thing.

The Inquisitor gazed out across the snow-covered mountains that surrounded Skyhold, an unreadable expression on his face. The bright sunlight beaming down did remarkably little to warm the frozen air of late winter, and puffs of mist emerged from the Inquisitor's mouth. Leaning on the battlements, he found himself reminiscing about all that had happened in this place he now called home, far from the the Ostwick circle and the Trevelyan family lands.

It had been a relatively calm year since the trying events that had thrust the Inquisition into the forefront of Thedas' troubles, though it didn't take much to qualify as such given the extreme nature of those times. Skyhold remained a buzzing hive of activity, as soldiers trained, mages studied, and crows flew to and fro from the central tower. Winning the battle against Corypheus had been only half the fight it seemed; the management of the multitude of alliances involved in cleaning up the remnants of the Venatori, Red Templars, and demons remained a daunting task.

Fortunately for the Inquisitor, the key members of his inner circle remained with the Inquisition, providing as invaluable a service as ever. Cullen was training the soldiers and Templar cohorts with gusto even now, and his freedom from lyrium addiction seemed had given him a new energy to accomplish his goals. Leliana had her work cut out for her tracking down some of the more secretive elements of the various enemy factions, and as such she was frequently out and away from Skyhold working in the field. Josephine's political savvy was being put through its paces keeping the strange trio of leaders in Orlais in check since the _lovely_ ball at the Winter Palace, along with all the other groups that seemed to be vying for the attention of the Inquisition at any given time.

The Inquisitor gave a short sigh, not particularly relishing the paperwork awaiting as he turned around to head back towards the central keep. To his surprise, a woman stood behind him, unmistakable in unique armor of the Seekers of Truth.

"It has been some time," she said.

The Inquisitor smiled as he looked at Cassandra, fond memories of their times together fresh in mind from his reverie on the battlements.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise! It's not every day that the Divine sneaks up on you whilst you're daydreaming."

Cassandra gave him a wince. She had never been terribly impressed by his humor.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" the Inquisitor said.

"I...simply felt the need to come visit you. It's been an awfully long time, and the duties of my new position only make it feel longer."

"Well I can hardly complain. You can assist me in relieving the tedium of being the Inquisitor now that there isn't an ancient Tevinter magister around to liven things up from time to time."

Linking his arm with hers, they made their way back towards the keep.

Back in the Inquisitor's quarters, a fire crackled merrily in the hearth, a table set in front of it laden with food and a bottle of fine Orlesian vintage. Uncorking it with a twist of a knife, the Inquisitor poured two glasses and handed one to Cassandra, already sitting.

"Truly, I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to see you again," the Inquisitor said. "Letters are fine and all, but it's nothing like how it used to be. For all the stress of saving the world, it was wonderful to have everyone here in Skyhold together."

She gave him a smile, nodding. "I cannot deny that I look back on those times with a certain fondness I would not have expected given how trying they were in the moment."

She sipped the wine, nodding appreciatively. "I may not enjoy your humor all the time, but your taste for wine is exceptional."

"Ah yes, that...sorry to disappoint, but this was all Josie, down to the carpet on the floor."

Cassandra laughed. "I should have known. How she finds time to be concerned with even the little things is beyond me."

"I would have some of the others join us, but I'm afraid Skyhold has been rather empty as of late," said the Inquisitor. "You wouldn't think there is so much left to do, but they are all out and about on various business."

"Well," said Cassandra, looking mildly embarrassed, "I did come for you, so I cannot be too disappointed."

"I'll try to make up for it," said the Inquisitor, as moved he moved to her side. Taking her by the hand, they moved towards the bed on the other side of the room.

Arms around each other, they kissed, releasing the tension of months spent apart in a warm embrace. After a time, they broke apart, both breathless.

"I've truly missed this," said the Inquisitor, his eyes locked with Cassandra's. "I wish we could both just drop the whole Divine and Inquisitor jobs and...get away from it all."

"I feel the same," said Cassandra. "But there's still so much we can do. And I want to give it everything I have."

The Inquisitor nodded slowly. The responsibility of it all weighed heavily on the both of them, but Cassandra remained his shining example of what duty truly meant.

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Cassandra down beside him. They both lay back, staring at the ceiling with its elegant patterns etched into the ancient stone.

After a while, Cassandra spoke.

"Do you...still feel the same way as you did, all that time ago in Haven?" Her voice seemed slightly strained with apprehension as she posed the question.

The Inquisitor turned his head to the side to meet her eyes, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What, when I said I was quite intrigued by the hot-headed Seeker leading our ragtag bunch?" he said with a smirk. "Because that still applies, I assure you."

"No, not that!" she said, hitting him playfully.

"It's...about the Maker. You said you didn't believe in Him. Through it all, you maintained that you didn't believe in Him, and that you weren't the Herald of Andraste. In many ways, it would seem your beliefs were validated."

The Inquisitor returned his gaze back to the ceiling, pondering the question. The fact was, he still didn't believe. He had seen too many things that made him question a single divine being, foremost among them his various trips to the Fade.

After a few moments, Cassandra nervously spoke up again.

"I don't mean it to seem like a bad thing. I just wonder. You helped set me up as the next Divine, and did so many things to further my cause. And...I know you love me, in spite of our differences. I just wonder how you do it. Living life without a central belief like that seems daunting. Yet, you do it, and people look up to you.

"If anything has inspired me to believe in the possibility of a Maker, it's you, Cass. Forget all those other things. You're the reason you're where you are at now. Not me, not the Maker. But the fact that you believe in Him after all you've been through is something that I truly admire. You're a strong person, and a strong believer, and that's what has seen you through till now. Don't give up on that, not for me, not for anything. I think you'll be the greatest Divine yet. And that's something I can support whether I believe in the Maker or not. Maybe someday I will truly believe, and if I do, it'll be because you are as amazing as you are."

He turned to her, and again they kissed. Curled on the bed, they traded stories about past adventures as the sun fell below the frosty mountains and the fire burned down to embers.


End file.
